To Face Her Past
by MaryFan1
Summary: Something from Mary's past catches up with her.
1. Chapter 1

Lexi James sat on the floor in the attic just staring at the piece of paper in her hand. She couldn't believe she had found it. Her parents had never shown it to her but there it was in black and white, her adoption papers. She had known since she was very little that she was adopted but she had never known who her birth parents were. She looked at the names on the paper, _Mary Richards. _ Her birth mother's name. She ran her finger over the signature of the woman who gave her life and then gave her up. She wasn't angry. She just wanted to know the circumstances. Was she alone? Did her birth father not want her and force her to give her up? She heard her mother's voice from downstairs.

"Lexi!" She called, "Bess is here."

"Coming, Mom." She called out. _Bess, _she thought,_ Bess was always talking about her Aunt Mary. She told me her last name was Richards, didn't she? She's always bragging about how she produces a news show. Could she be my birth mother?_

Lexi came into the living room, "Hey Bess."

"Hi, what were you doing up there?" She asked

"Oh, just looking for some stuff for a class project." Lexi was fifteen, a year younger than Bess. They were friends from being in the Drama Club together, "Mom, we're just going to the library. I'll be back in a few hours."

"Okay, Honey." Susan James smiled at her daughter, "We'll be eating about six."

"Bye, Mrs. James." Bess said as they headed out the door

As they got in the car Lexi formulated a plan, "Hey, I was wondering, I have that journalism class and I need to get an internship. Doesn't your Aunt Mary work at a news station?"

Bess pulled out of the driveway, "Yeah, but I don't want to take advantage of her like that."

"Advantage?" Lexi asked, "Just ask her if they have any internships there."

"Well, okay, but if there isn't, I'm not gonna bug her about it." She insisted

"Yeah, okay." Lexi agreed

Lexi thought that if she could just spend some time with her and see if she could possibly be her birth mother then she might be able to tell her. But what if she rejected her when she found out? She may have never wanted her and gave her up because she hated the idea of having a child? Bess thought her Aunt Mary was the coolest person ever, for an adult, anyway. But that didn't mean she wanted the kid she gave up showing up and messing up her life.

**MARY'S APARTMENT LATER THAT EVENING**

Mary walked out of the kitchen with two snifters of brandy. She and Andy Rivers, the station's sportscaster had been dating for several months and things were beginning to get pretty serious. He was just the kind of guy she could see herself with in a committed relationship. He was funny, smart, good looking and unlike most men in their mid-thirties, he had little to no baggage. She really enjoyed being with him and was looking forward to a quiet evening alone. They had just come back from dinner at a new restaurant that they had heard great things about.

"That had to be one of the worst places we've eaten." Mary said handing him a snifter and sitting next to him on the sofa

"Yeah well, there is one advantage to that." He said taking a sip, "We got back here early." He leaned in and kissed her

She smiled as their lips parted, "Ah, you always know how to find a silver lining." They moved closer to kiss again but there was a knock at the door. She sighed, "Who is it?"

"It's me, Aunt Mary." Bess called from the hallway

"Oh, come on in, Bess." She said, "I'm sure she'll only stay a minute." She whispered to Andy

Bess came inside, "I'm sorry to bother you, Aunt Mary." She said, "Hi, Andy."

"Hi Bess, how are you?" Andy asked politely

"Fine." Bess answered

"It's alright, Darling." Mary told her, "Did you need something?"

"Well, I was wondering, I have this friend who would really like work in television, like you." She explained, "And she's taking this class at school that requires her to have an internship…"

"And you wanted to know if she could work in the newsroom?" Mary asked

"I hate to ask you but it would really help her." Bess said

"Well, I can check with Mr. Grant but in the meantime, tell her to stop by on Monday after school and I'll at least show her around and all."

"Really?" Bess asked surprised, "You're the best, Aunt Mary." She said hugging her

"It's no problem, but I can't guarantee anything." She reminded her

"Okay, I'll tell her. Her name is Lexi." She said, "Bye."

"Good night, Dear." She said as Bess shut the door behind her. She turned to Andy, "So where we're we?"

"Hmm," He said, "I think we we're right about here." He kissed her long and deep

"Ah, now I remember." Mary said as they pulled away

"Well, Bess is right about one thing." Andy told her

"Oh, and what's that?" She asked smiling

"You're the best."

**MONDAY-WJM NEWSROOM**

Lexi pushed open the doors and nervously looked around. She didn't see any women in the room so she approached the first person she saw.

"Hi." She said

"Oh, hi." Murray Slaughter said smiling, "Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Mary Richards." She explained

"You must be Lexi." He said, "Mary will be back in a few minutes. She's looking at a film in the editing room. Why don't you sit at her desk and wait for her."

"Are you sure she won't mind?" Lexi asked

"Oh no. You'll love Mary." He assured her, "She's about the nicest person you'll ever meet."

Mary walked in from the editing room and noticed the young girl sitting at her desk, "Lexi?"

She nervously came to her feet, "Miss Richards?"

Mary smiled, "Please, call me Mary." She insisted, "It's nice to meet you."

Lexi paused for a moment to see if there was any resemblance whatsoever. She thought they might have the same nose but Mary's dark hair and soft brown eyes weren't reflected in Lexi's honey blonde hair and bright green eyes, "It's really nice to finally meet you, too. Bess thinks you're just great."

"So I've been told." Mary quipped, "Well, why don't you let me show you around and then we can talk a little about what you're interested in."

"That would be great."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Lexi had been working in the newsroom for a couple of weeks and was really enjoying it. She was learning a lot and her plan to get to know Mary was going well so far. Today was a teacher in service day and Lexi was working in the morning instead of the afternoon. Mary offered to take her to lunch at the coffee shop downstairs. It was a chance to talk without the distractions of the newsroom. She found herself staring at Mary again. She wanted to see a resemblance but aside from the nose she didn't see much. She stared at Mary's hands as she held the menu looking it over. Were they her hands too? She wanted so much to tell her but she still thought it was too soon. Mary had been so kind to her and the time had to be right to drop the bomb on her.

Mary looked up from the menu and smiled, "I don't know why I look at the menu. I already know what I want."

Lexi smiled back nervously, "I guess I'll have the chef salad."

"You know, that's what I always get." Mary told her, "So we haven't had too much of a chance to talk in the newsroom. How are things going? You're going a great job helping us out."

"Thanks. I really like it. I've wanted to work in journalism since I was a kid, not sure where I caught the bug."

Mary took a drink of water, "I got it from my Aunt Flo." She explained, "She works for newspapers but I got my love of news from her."

"Nobody in my family was ever interested in it." Lexi explained, "My dad works for a manufacturing company. We move around a lot. Every time they want to open a new plant he has to transfer."

"That must be hard, having to move so much." Mary said sympathetically, "Where are you from?"

"Back East, we moved here from Seattle." She lied but didn't want to mention being born in California

"Have you made many friends here yet?" Mary asked

"A few." Lexi said, "Bess is my closest friend right now."

"Bess is a terrific kid…I mean young lady." Mary offered, "I've known her mother for years."

Lexi laughed, "Her mother is some kind of weird sometimes." She joked, "Oh, I'm sorry, she's your friend. I can't believe I said something so lame." She looked down

"It's alright." Mary assured her, "I know all about Phyllis's, um, quirks."

"Yeah and somehow Bess is totally normal." Lexi observed with a half-smile

"You know, I just thought of something." Mary flashed her smile again, "Lars and Phyllis are going to be out of town this weekend and Bess and I both have dates Friday night but we were going to hang out Saturday night. Would you like to join us? Unless you have plans."

"You mean like hang out at your house?" Lexi asked, "Aren't you seeing that guy who does the sports?"

"Andy, yeah, he's leaving on Saturday morning to go fishing with his friends for the weekend." She explained, "It'll be fun. We can pop popcorn, have an old fashioned slumber party. Unless you think that's totally lame." She quipped

Lexi laughed, "No, that sounds great. I'd like to come."

"Great."

**SATURDAY NIGHT**

Lexi was having a wonderful time. They ate pizza for dinner and gave each other manicures and pedicures. They had just popped some popcorn and were getting ready to watch Psycho on the late movie when the phone rang.

"I wonder who that could be." Mary looked at her watch and it was after eleven

"I bet its Andy." Bess said teasingly

"Oh, stop." Mary answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Hi, Honey." It was in fact Andy

Mary laughed, "Oh, I'm sorry, sweetheart." She said, "We were, um, just laughing at something on TV."

"Oh, so how is the slumber party going?" Andy asked, "Are you wearing something sexy?"

"Uh, no." She answered, "But we're having a good time." She could hear Bess and Lexi making kissing noises in the background, "We're getting ready to watch Psycho." She looked at them with a smirk

"I wish I was there to hold you if you get scared." He told her, "I'll be home sometime tomorrow afternoon. How about I take you out to dinner?

Mary smiled, "I'd like that." She said, "I miss you." She heard the girls say 'aww' in unison

"I miss you too, Baby." He told her, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye." Mary said and hung up the phone. She looked at Lexi and Bess, "Very funny, you two. You're worse than Rhoda."

"Who's Rhoda?" Lexi asked

"Aunt Mary's best friend, she used to live upstairs." Bess explained, "She moved to New York a few months ago."

Sadness clouded Lexi's green eyes, "I wish I could stay somewhere long enough to make a best friend."

"Hey, you and I will always be best friends, no matter where we live." Bess assured her, "Just like Aunt Mary and Aunt Rhoda."

Lexi looked at Mary, "But isn't it hard to still be friends when she's so far away?"

Mary nodded, "Sometimes but we talk quite a bit and I was in her wedding a couple of months ago." Mary wanted to move away from such a sad topic, "Hey, why don't we forget about all that and watch the movie, huh?"

Lexi smiled, "Okay."

**SUNDAY MORNING**

Mary fixed a big breakfast and planned to take the girls shopping for a few hours before coming back and getting ready for her date with Andy.

Bess was looking at a brochure Mary had for California, "Are you going on vacation Aunt Mary?"

"Yeah, I'm thinking about it." She said

"California looks really cool. I wish I could go sometime." Bess told her, "Lexi was born there in Palo Alto."

Mary stiffened a bit then looked at Lexi, "I thought you were from the East Coast."

"Oh, I am. I was a baby when we moved from California so I don't even remember it." Lexi explained

"Ah, well, that's understandable." Mary acknowledged

"Have you been there before Mary?" Lexi asked hesitantly

"No, I haven't." She replied, "So how about we get ready and hit the mall?"

TBC…Lexi gets closer to telling Mary the truth, meanwhile, Mary and Andy make a decision about their relationship


	3. Chapter 3

Mary and Andy were relaxing in her apartment. They had enjoyed a wonderful day together at a football game and going out for pizza afterward. Although they had been seeing each other for several months it had never actually been exclusive, but they had both come to a point where they just didn't care about dating anyone else. However, it had still gone unspoken along with those three little words. Andy leaned in to kiss her and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I had a wonderful time," Mary said as their lips parted

Andy smiled, "Sure you did." He said knowing she was not the sports type

"I really did." She assured him, "It doesn't matter what we do. I just love being with you."

"You do?" He asked, "I…I feel the same way."

"Well, well lucky me." She said leaning in to kiss him again, long and deep

"Hmmm, so what does this mean for us?" He asked

She played with the buttons on his shirt, "Oh, well, I think it means, at least for me, that I am hopelessly, completely and totally in love with you."

"Well, what do you know about that?" He quipped, "I also feel exactly the same way."

"Lucky me again." She said smiling

"So what do we do now?" He asked then kissed her neck

"Ah, I think since it's getting so late." She observed, "That there's only one thing to do." She said, "You have to spend the night."

"Are you sure?" He asked. He was more than willing but she was special and he didn't want anything to ruin what they had

"Oh, I'm very sure." She said as she started unbuttoning his shirt, "I mean we can't have you driving home this late and in your condition." She rubbed his chest and kissed him hungrily again

"Yeah, and what condition is that?" He asked as his hand made its way under her shirt

"Complete exhaustion." She said quivering at his touch

Before they knew it their clothes were on the floor and so were they, wrapped in the blanket Mary had on the back of the couch. Their bodies moved in perfect rhythm until they collapsed together having achieved what they were aiming for. At some point they did get up and pull out the sofa bed because that's where the morning sun found them as it filtered in through the curtains.

Mary stirred moving closer to him and rested her head on his chest, "Good Morning."

He put his arms around her and kissed the top of her head, "It certainly is."

"So, do you have plans today?" She asked rubbing her hand across his chest

"Not a thing." He told her, "Did you have anything in mind?"

She pulled back and looked at him, "I thought we could stay right here." She kissed him sweetly on the lips

"Hmmm, that's very tempting." He agreed, "But we probably need to eat."

"I could make us something." She suggested, "Maybe some omelets."

"How about I run down to that baker y on the corner." He offered, "You're always saying how much you love their pastries. I'll get a newspaper, too."

Mary pouted, "I don't want you to leave."

He broke their embrace and swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. Mary smiled, admiring his physique, "I'll only be a few minutes."

He began to get dressed but Mary pulled him back down on the bed, "I'm holding you to that." She wrapped her arms loosely around his neck and kissed him behind the ear

He turned around to face her, "Yes, Ma'am." He quipped, reluctantly pulling away from her

Andy returned a short while later with muffins and Danishes to find Mary cutting up some fruit. He joined her in the kitchen setting the bag down on the counter.

"If I'd known you looked this good in the morning I would have made my move week ago." He said coming up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist

Mary sliced a banana and put it in the bowl with strawberries and blueberries, "And here I thought you were just shy." She quipped, "You wanna put the fruit on the table?"

He reluctantly pulled away and took the bowl and the bag, "So did you come up with any other ideas of how we could spend the day? Not that your first idea wasn't a good one."

Mary walked out of the kitchen with two glasses of orange juice and joined him at the table, "Well, it's a beautiful day why don't go to the…" She began but was interrupted by the phone. She got up and answered it, "Hello...oh, Hi Lexi…no you're not interrupting anything." Andy came up behind her and started kissing her neck, "Dinner tomorrow…no I'd love to." She waved her hand at Andy to stop, "Okay, I'll see you at the station tomorrow afternoon…bye."

Andy moved his hands to her shoulders, "You mean I'll be all alone tomorrow night?"

She turned around and smiled, "You're a big boy. I think you can handle it."

He pulled her close, "Well, when you look like that, I'm awfully glad I am."

**MONDAY NIGHT**

Mary and Lexi pulled into her driveway shortly past seven. Lexi was dreading this but had no way to get out of it. Her mother had been asking her to invite Mary for dinner and she had run out of made up excuses as to why Mary couldn't come. She just hoped her mother wouldn't say anything that might give her away, inadvertently of course. They walked in the front door and Lexi sat her book bag down on the floor.

"Mom." She called out, "We're here."

Susan James came in from the kitchen, "Hi, Honey."

"Hi," Lexi replied, "Mom, this is Mary."

Susan extended her hand, "Mary, it is so nice to finally meet you. Lexi talks about you all the time."

Mary smiled, "Well, I'm sure there are more exciting things to talk about." She said, "It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. James."

"Please call me Susan." She told her, "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. My husband is running late

but he'll be here soon."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Mary asked

"Oh no, you're our guest, but please come into the kitchen and we can talk while Lexi and I make the salad."

After dinner Mary insisted on helping clear the table and Lexi excused herself reluctantly to do her homework. She didn't want to leave the two of them alone. But if she acted suspicious it would only attract attention

Mary sat the salad plates in the sink and rinsed them out while Susan put the glasses in the dishwasher, "So Lexi tells me you've had to move a lot over the years. That must hard on her."

"It is." Susan replied, "But she's a strong kid. She usually adjusts quickly. I hope she can finish high school here."

"I bet when you moved from California to the East Coast it was quite a culture shock." Mary observed handing the plates to Susan

Susan took the plates and put them in the dishwasher, "Yes, it was and it was hard with an infant."

"I hear Palo Alto is beautiful." Mary said, "Lexi was born there wasn't she?"

"Yes, but we didn't live there." Susan explained, "We lived in San Bernardino."

Mary was puzzled, "Oh, then how was Lexi born in Palo Alto?"

Susan looked at Mary, "Didn't she tell you?" Susan asked, "Lexi's adopted."

Mary froze for a moment, "Adopted?" She repeated, "No, she didn't tell me that."

"Yes, we got her when she was just a few days old." Susan explained

"Do you know anything about her birth parents?" Mary asked, _Dear God, it can't be, it just can't be_

"No, not really, just that a young girl wanted to give up her baby. You know, back then they didn't tell you anything. We have the papers but we've never opened them. It's up to Lexi to decide when she's older."

"Susan, when is Lexi's birthday?" Mary asked hoping she was wrong

"January twelfth." She answered, "Why?"

"Oh, I just want to be sure and get her a little something." _It was true, _she thought_, Lexi's known all along, but how?,_ Mary looked at her watch, "Oh, you know, I hate to do this but I need to run. I'll just go say goodbye to Lexi. Thank you, Susan, it was a wonderful dinner."

"Well, you are welcome here anytime." Susan said as Mary excused herself

Mary made her way upstairs and knocked on Lexi's door, her heart pounding in her ears.

"Come in." Lexi said

Mary opened the door, "Hi, Lexi." She said, "Can you and I talk for a minute?"

Lexi was sitting at her desk and turned to face Mary, "Sure, what about?"

Mary sat on the edge of her bed, "About California."

Lexi got up and walked over to her dresser pretending to look for something, "I told you I don't even remember living there."

"You didn't want me to know you were born there did you?" Mary's asked

She couldn't do it,"No, I just don't consider it to be where I'm from."

Mary exhaled, "You didn't want me to know you were adopted either."

Lexi shrugged still not able to look her in the eye, "No, I just don't go around announcing it."

"Lexi, look at me." Mary's voice was laced with a mix of compassion and pain, "You've known all along, haven't you?"

Lexi turned to face her, tears forming in her eyes, "Known what?"

"That I'm your mother."

TBC…The truth is out and what impact will it have on Mary and Andy?


	4. Chapter 4

Lexi went over to her desk and pulled out the adoption papers, "I found these when I was looking for some stuff in the attic that we could use for props in drama club. They were in a trunk."

"And you knew who I was from Bess?" Mary asked

Tears streamed down Lexi's face, "I'm sorry." She said beginning to escalate into full blown sobs, "I never should have done this. I've messed up your life twice."

Mary quickly crossed the room and pulled her into en embrace, "Hey, who said you messed up anything?"

Lexi pulled back wiping her eyes, "Oh, come on. You can't tell me you're happy about a kid you didn't even want just showing up."

Mary brushed the hair out of Lexi's face, "Lexi, honey, if you think you weren't wanted, you couldn't be more wrong."

"But you gave me up." She said

She took Lexi's hand, "Come on, let's sit down and talk. I know you must have a million questions."

They sat next to each other on the bed and for a moment Mary studied the face of the child she never thought she would see. All of a sudden it was like it happened yesterday. Her heart ached for what she missed despite the fact that she knew she had done what was best for Lexi.

"You are so beautiful." Mary told her smiling, "So, I guess I should tell you what happened, huh?"

Lexi began to relax a little, "You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to."

Mary exhaled heavily, "Well, I guess I'll start at the beginning." She decided, "I was in college and met this guy at a fraternity party. He was handsome, funny, smart, the whole bit. He was getting ready to graduate and go on to law school. We saw each other for a couple of months and only slept together one time. So listen to your parents when they say it only takes one time."

Lexi smiled, "Were you…were you on anything?"

"Yes, I was, so also listen when they tell you nothing is fool proof." Mary told her, "We were at the lake one night and one thing led to another and two months later I found out about you. Right after I went home for the summer."

"Did you tell him?" Lexi wanted to know everything, "Did he know about me?"

Mary looked down for a moment, "Yes, I told him. He was going to law school and the last thing he wanted was a wife and baby to support." She looked up and saw his face staring back at her, "Lexi, I don't want to hurt you."

"No, I want to know." She insisted, "He didn't want me but you did."

"Yes, I would have married him and tried to make things work. At the time I thought I loved him. But when he walked away I knew I couldn't do it by myself. I probably could have found a way, stayed with my parents but I knew I couldn't give you the life you deserved."

"So how did you end up in California?"

"Well, back then when girls got in trouble, they were usually sent away. I went to stay with an aunt who lived in Palo Alto and came back to Roseburg shortly after you were born."

Lexi had one more question she was afraid to ask but had to know, "Um, when he said he didn't want to have me, did you ever think of …of not having me?"

Mary pulled her in her arms again, "Oh, Baby, no." She assured her stroking her hair. She pulled back and looked directly into Lexi's eyes, "The only choice for me was keeping you or giving you up for adoption. I made the decision because I wanted you to have the best life possible."

"I bet your parents were really mad, huh?"

"They weren't thrilled but they loved me and would have supported either decision." Mary assured her, "Honey, when it was clear I couldn't keep you, I knew there was a couple out there just waiting for you, to hold you, cuddle you…love you."

Lexi was feeling better but she knew what was coming next, telling her parents, "I don't know how to tell my parents. They have no idea I even found the papers."

"Well, we'll go down there and talk to them together." Mary said, "Lex, they love you. I'm sure they'll understand."

"Okay."

They walked out of the room and down the stairs holding each other's hands drawing strength from each other from their mutual task. They reached the living room to find Susan and Paul both reading to unwind for the evening.

"Mary, I didn't know you were still here." Susan said smiling but she noticed Lexi's red and puffy eyes, "Honey, what's the matter?"

"Mom, I uh, I found these when I was looking for some stuff for drama club in the attic." She handed her mother the papers

Susan looked at the papers, "Oh God." Was all she could manage

Paul joined her on the couch, "What is it?" He took the papers from her and looked at them, "Lexi, we told you we could deal with this when you were older."

The name on the papers seemed to escape them, "Look at the name where it says birth mother."

They looked and a new wave of shock washed over them, "You?" Susan asked looking at Mary

Mary felt her legs about to give from underneath her but managed to steady herself, "Yes."

Paul stood up, "Well, just what the hell is going on here?"

"Dad, I told you, I found them and well, I had heard Bess mention Mary and I thought it might be her." Lexi explained, "She had nothing to do with this."

"So you just took it upon yourself to tell her? Now we know why this newsroom job is so important to you." He said trying to remain calm, "Do you have any idea how this makes your mother and me feel?"

Mary sensed it was time for her to leave. There would be plenty of time for her to talk to Lexi further but she wanted them to understand fully what took place, "Look, I didn't know until I found out that Lexi was born in Palo Alto and then, when you told me she was adopted, I put it together and confronted her."

"Well, this is between the three of us. I think you should leave, Miss Richards." His tone cold as ice

"Dad, this isn't her fault." Lexi tried to explain

"Lex, it's okay." Mary assured her, "You need to talk this out with them. There is plenty of time for you and me to deal with this." She put her arm around her shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze before heading for the door. She had her own feelings to sort out before telling anyone.

Mary returned to her apartment to find Andy waiting for her. She tried to appear normal but she didn't think this was something she'd be able to hide.

"Hi." She said smiling weakly, "What are you doing here?" she asked hanging up her coat

"Well, Phyllis let me in." He explained, "I really wanted to see you." He said getting up and crossing the room to join her. He pulled her in his arms and kissed her, "I've been waiting all day to do that."

"I'm glad you came by." She said and they sat down on the sofa

"So how was dinner?" He asked

"Uh, fine." She managed

He took her hands in his, "You know, I didn't just come over here because I missed you."

"You didn't?" She asked

"No." He said, "I have been thinking about something for a while now and after this weekend I knew it was what I wanted to do."

"I don't understand." She said

"Well, let me make it clear." He said getting down on one knee, "Mary Richards, you have made me happier in the last few months than I have been in my entire life and it would be my honor, my privilege to be your husband. Will you marry me?"

Tears formed in her eyes, "Oh, Andy, you've made happy too, very happy but there is something you should know."

"Hey, what could be so bad?" He wiped her eyes

"Well, this may be more than our relationship can handle." She told him and stood up and walked across the room, "So, I guess I'll just say it straight out."

"Okay." He said. He had never seen her so uncomfortable

"Andy, when I was in college, I got pregnant and gave up a child for adoption, a little girl." The words just seemed to tumble out like a boulder down a mountain

Andy couldn't really believe what he was hearing, "You what?"

"Just what I said, I have a daughter." She explained, "And she's here in Minneapolis."

"What do you mean she's here? You found her?" He asked

"She found me." Mary said, "Apparently she came across her adoption papers by accident and decided to seek me out. I met her about a month ago."

"And you're just telling me this now?" His temper was rising

"I didn't know who she was then." Mary explained, "I just found out tonight."

"Tonight?" He repeated, "Well, you were at Lexi's for din…" He trailed off

"Yes, Andy, she's my daughter."

"I don't believe this." He said, "So let me ask you something. Would you be telling me about this at all if she hadn't shown up?"

Mary looked down unsure of how to answer him

"I see, so what if we had gotten married? You would have kept this from me unless the kid showed up and you were forced to?"

Mary finally looked up her brown eyes pleading with him to understand, "Andy, no one knows but my parents. Do you know how long I've carried this with me?"

"Well, I thought we meant more to each other than that. Above everything else, we've been friends for a long time." He felt like his whole world was falling apart.

"I wish I had the answers you wanted." Mary said

"So do I." He said heading for the door, "I don't think I can be with someone who I'll have to wonder if they're being honest with me." He reached the door and started to turn the knob

Tears streamed down her face, "I understand," She had no choice, "But for what it's worth, I would have said yes."

He opened the door without looking back. The harsh slam making her jump.

TBC…Mary and Lexi try to figure out who they are to each other and Lexi's parents try to come to terms as well. Mary comes clean with the gang at WJM and tells her parents about Lexi


	5. Chapter 5

After Andy stormed out Mary fell into a fitful night's sleep. It was all coming back to her. All the memories she had spent the last fifteen years trying to put behind her. She tossed and turned trying to get comfortable.

_"No, Nick, I don't want to." She pushed him away_

_"Come one, Baby, you love me, don't you?" He said kissing her neck_

_"You know I do." She responded _

_"Then show me." His hand started pulling down her bikini bottom and she gave in _

_They made love on a blanket in the sand by the lake with only the moonlight to illuminate their bodies writhing together..._

Mary woke up and looked at the clock 2:15. She changed positions and tried to go back to sleep

_"Mom, dad, I'm pregnant." _

_"Oh, sweetheart." Dottie embraced her frightened daughter_

_"Who is it, Mary?" Walter asked angrily_

_Mary looked up, "Nick."_

_"You need to tell him. He needs to do the right thing." _

_Mary knocked on the door of Nick's parents house and waited for what seemed an eternity_

_"Mary, uh, what are you doing here?" He asked nervously_

_"We need to talk Nick." She said _

_"Nicky, who is it?" A female voice called_

_"Uh nobody, Jess, go on out to the pool" He turned back to Mary_

_Mary was stunned, "Another girl?" She asked, "You jerk!" She turned to walk away_

_He followed her out into the driveway, "Hey, we never said we were exclusive. I mean, I'm going to law school in the fall. I just can't be tied down."_

_"Well, think again." She said, "I'm pregnant."_

_"You're what?" He asked _

_"Congratulations, Daddy." She said sarcastically_

_"OH no, you're not pinning this on me. You little tramp." He sneered_

_"Tramp?" Mary cried, "Damn you, I was a virgin before I slept with you." _

_"You expect me to believe that." _

_"It's true." She said through her tears, "Whether you like it or not, you're going to be a father." _

_"No, I'm not." He insisted, "If this kid really is mine, I'm going to law school. I can't be changing diapers and wiping runny noses. You're just going to have to deal with this yourself." He turned away and walked back into the house slamming the door_

**A WEEK LATER**

Mary and Lexi had spent a little time together getting to know each other. Lexi's parents were not too thrilled with what happened but now that it had, there wasn't much they could do. They spent the weekend shopping, talking and just hanging out. It was a start at least. Lexi continued to work at the station but they had kept things to themselves to allow some time to get to know each other before telling anyone else. Mary had called Andy and asked him not to say anything. He agreed but gave no indication his feelings had changed. She missed him terribly and hoped time would help. He avoided the newsroom as much as he could but there was no denying the tension when he walked in. Her parents were on a cruise and weren't due back for a week so she would tell them when they returned. In the meantime, she decided to tell the two people closest to her in the newsroom, Murray and Lou. It wouldn't be easy but she had to start somewhere. She knocked on Lou's door hesitantly.

"Come in." He mumbled

She walked in and closed the door behind her, "Mr. Grant, can I talk to you for a minute?"

He looked up from the budget report and could tell something was weighing on her, "Sure, what's on your mind?"

She sat across from him nervously twisting the ring on her hand, "It's rather personal but it has and impact on the newsroom."

He thought for a moment, "I see." He said, "Let me guess, you and Ted have been having an affair, it's over and you want me to fire him?"

Mary smiled, "No, that's not it."

"Damn, I really needed a pick me up today." He said, "Okay, no jokes, what is it?"

"It's about Lexi." She began

"Yeah, she's a sharp kid." He acknowledged, "Seems to pick up stuff very quickly, like she inherited a knack for it."

"Well, in a way she did." Mary said

"Mary, I have a terrible hangover so I am in no mood for cute." He said, "Just spit it out."

She exhaled heavily, "Mr. Grant, when I was in college I had a baby and gave her up for adoption." She paused gaging his reaction, "That child was Lexi."

Lou's mouth was agape, "Lexi is your daughter?" He couldn't believe it

"Yes, she is." Mary affirmed, "I didn't know until about a week ago. She found the adoption papers and remembered Bess mentioning me."

"Well, Mary, I know it must have been hard for you to do what you did and to tell me about it. " He said, "If there is anything I can do let me know. What do her parents think?"

"They weren't happy about what she did but they're coming around." She said, "I just hope Andy does, too."

Lou nodded, "Ah, so that's why it's been like Antarctica with you two lately? He's upset?"

Mary nodded, "Yes, he felt like I should have told him sooner even if Lexi weren't in the picture." She explained, "He asked me to marry him and I told him about her and he got very angry and stormed out."

"I'm sorry, Mary." Lou offered, "He probably just needs time to deal with it."

"I hope so." She said sadly, "I love him very much."

"Just give it time." He told her

She got up to leave, "Thank you Mr. Grant."

She walked out his office to find Lexi there as usual for work. She was telling Murray about an article she was supposed to write for her class and he was giving her some tips.

"Hi, Lex." Mary said casually, "How was school?" She sat at her desk

"I was just telling Murray about this article I have to write. I'm really nervous." She admitted

"You'll do fine." Mary assured her, "Charlie asked me to have you help him with camera set up when you got here."

"Okay, I'll come back after and get those files organized if you want." She offered

"That would be great." Mary smiled as she watched her walk out of the newsroom

"Great kid, isn't she?" Murray asked

Mary turned to him, "Murray, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it, Mare?" He asked

"It's about Lexi." She began, "I…listen, could we go talk in the film room?"

"Sure, Mare." He said and they got up and went into the film room and locked the door

"Murray, you know you're one of my dearest friends, don't you?" She asked

"Yeah, of course I do." He assured her, 'Mary, what's wrong?"

"I need to confide in you and it's something that is very hard for me to say." She explained

"Mare, we've always told each other practically everything." He reminded her

"Yeah, well, nothing like this." She said pausing to collect her thoughts, " When I was in college I got pregnant and gave up a child for adoption, a little girl."

"Pregnant?" Murray repeated, "That must have been so hard for you."

"It was, very hard." She said, "But I have since found the child I gave up."

"You found her? How?" He asked still stunned at the revelation

"She came to work here." Mary said

"Lexi is your daughter?"

"Yes, she is." Mary confirmed, "She actually found me."

"Are you okay with this?" He asked

"Well, we're trying to figure things out." She explained, "I just wanted you to know but I don't necessarily want it all over the newsroom."

"I won't say anything, I promise." He assured her, "I think we better get out of her or they'll start to think we're fooling around."

**LATER THAT EVENING**

Mary had taken a hot bath and was reading a book when there was a knock at the door. Before Rhoda moved to New York she wouldn't even have to ask who it was. She really needed Rhoda right now and felt like she couldn't tell her this over the phone.

"Who is it?" She asked

"It's me, Aunt Mary." Bess called from the hallway

"Oh, come on in." She said

Bess came in and shut the door behind her, "I hope I'm not bothering you."

"No not at all." Mary assured her, "I was just reading. Would you like something to drink?"

"No, I'm fine." She replied, "Aunt Mary, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, you can always talk to me."

Bess looked down for a moment, "I talked to Lexi today."

"Ah, she told you, didn't she?" Mary surmised

Bess looked up, "She's really your daughter?"

"Yes, she is Bess." Mary told her, "What else did she tell you?"

"Just that you felt like you couldn't take care of her so you gave her up."

"Darling, I really don't feel comfortable going into detail about this with you." Mary explained

"I understand." She told her getting up to leave. She walked toward the door then turned back, "Aunt Mary?"

"Yes, Dear."

"Lexi thinks you're pretty terrific."


	6. Chapter 6

**A MONTH LATER**

Mary and Lexi were making good progress on their relationship. Mary was very careful not to step on her parents toes and tried to serve as more of a big sister to Lexi. They had decided on a once a month girls night with Bess. She and Lexi had also become inseparable. Mary was in the kitchen preparing some snacks for them. They had eaten dinner at Phyllis's. She was slicing cheese when there was a knock on the door.

"Come on in, girls." She called from the kitchen

Bess and Lexi walked in followed by Phyllis, "Hi Aunt Mary."

"Hi, Mary." Lexi echoed

"Hi, hi." Phyllis said cheerily, "Mary, Dear, I just wanted to stop by before Lars and I head out to the cocktail party. Could I borrow those gold earrings?"

"Oh, sure, they're in the jewelry box." Mary said setting some crackers out on a plate with slices of cheese, "So, girls, what do you feel like tonight? I checked the movie listings and we've got a marathon of romances, horror movies and westerns."

Lexi and Bess looked at each other, "Romance." They answered in unison

Mary laughed bringing the plate over to the coffee table, "Romance it is."

"Thank you, Mary." Phyllis said, "I'll get them back to you tomorrow if that's okay."

"That's fine Phyl." She assured her

Lexi stood up, "Mary, may I get a soda?"

"Sure."

"Would you get me one too?" Bess asked

Phyllis saw the two of them standing next to each other and came over to them inserting herself between them and putting her arms around them, "Look at the two of you." She said, "Virtual strangers, yet eternally intertwined, reaching out to each other." She paused, "It's so beautiful."

Mary and Lexi smirked identically, "Don't you need to get going, Phyl?"

She looked at her watch, "Oh my, yes. I wouldn't want to be late for one of Lars's colleague's stimulating parties." She headed to the door, "Bye, bye."

"Bye, Phyllis." Bess said

"Bye, Phyl."

The door closed and the three couldn't help but giggle, "She really is something." Mary shook her head

"She means well." Bess said naturally defending her mother, "She just gets overly dramatic."

"I'm gonna get comfortable in my pajamas. I'll be right back." Lexi said

After she went into the bathroom Bess wanted to talk to Mary, "Aunt Mary, are you doing okay?"

"I'm fine, why?" She asked taking a bite of a cracker

"I know you miss Andy." She said, "Have you talked to him?"

"No, and I really don't want to talk about it, Dear." Mary told her

"You should try to talk to him." Bess told her

"Bess, I said I don't want to talk about it." Mary insisted

"I'm sorry, Aunt Mary. I just hate to see you so sad."

"I know, sweetheart but I'm fine. It probably just wasn't meant to be." She put up a good front most of the time but she loved Andy so much and her heart was breaking

Lexi came out of the bathroom, "I love these pajamas, Mary."

"Hey, they look really cute on you." Mary had bought them for Lexi on one of their shopping trips, "I think I'll get comfortable too, if you'll excuse me."

"Did you ask her?" Lexi turned to Bess as soon as Mary was out of the room

"She's definitely unhappy. I know she really misses him." Bess told her

"I feel so bad." Lexi said, "If it weren't for me, they'd be getting married."

"It's not your fault. He thinks Aunt Mary should have told him sooner." Bess explained

"Well, I have a plan." Lexi said

"Plan for what?" Mary asked walking out of the bathroom in her pajamas

"Oh, uh, this boy I like. I have a plan to get him to ask me out." She fibbed

Mary sat down in the chair, "Lex, don't play games, just be yourself, okay?"

"Don't worry, I won't."

**MONDAY AFTERNOON WJM**

Lexi got to the newsroom a little bit early in hopes of finding Andy. She felt responsible for what happened and wanted to do something to help Mary. Maybe if she could talk to him and make him understand how afraid Mary was to tell people, he would change his mind. She stopped to get a soda and as she was walking out of the break room she saw him.

"Oh, hi Andy." She said nervously looking down

"Hi, Lexi, how are you?" He asked to be polite and in truth, it wasn't her fault

"Uh, I'm okay." She said, "Um, you know, Mary really misses you."

"Lexi, this really isn't any of your business." He said starting to walk away

"You're mad at her over me." She said, "I mean, if it wasn't for me you'd be getting married."

Andy exhaled heavily, "It's not you, Lexi. She should have been honest with me from the start."

"I guess, but what would you do if you had a secret like that?" She asked, "It's a pretty big one."

"I appreciate how much you care about her but this is between me and Mary, excuse me." He started to walk away

"She told Phyllis that she loved you more than she's ever loved anyone." Lexi said having heard that from Bess

Andy just walked away and headed toward the newsroom, which he rarely did these days. He came to the doorway and saw her sitting at her desk appearing to be looking over some reports.

Lou came out of his office, "Mary, you busy tonight?" Andy moved back from the doorway but continued to listen

"No, Mr. Grant, I'm not." She responded

"You wanna get a drink after work?" He asked sitting on the edge of her desk

"No, I don't think so Mr. Grant." She responded

"Come on, it beats staying home alone."

"I'm not very good company most of the time these days." She told him

"Since when do you have to be good company to have a drink with me?" He asked

Mary smiled, "Okay, you talked me into it."

"Good." He said getting up, "You know, Mary, it won't hurt forever."

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Mary returned home and walked up the steps to her apartment. As soon as she reached the landing outside her apartment she saw Andy sitting on the steps leading up to Rhoda's old place.

"What are you doing here?" She asked

He got up and walked over to her, "I came to see you. Why else would I be hanging out in the hallway for two hours?"

Mary smiled, "Two hours?"

"Okay, forty-five minutes." He admitted, "I did have to eat, you know?"

"You wanna come in?" She asked

"Nah, this hallway has a certain ambiance." He joked

She unlocked the door and let them in, "Do you want a drink?" She asked as he helped her off with her coat

He put his hands on her shoulders, "No, I want to talk."

"Okay." She said leading them over to the sofa

Andy was silent for a moment, "You know, you have a lot of people in your life who care about you."

"Yeah, I guess I do." She agreed

"And they are not very happy with me right now." He told her

"Andy, if you think I put anyone up to be a go between, I don't think we have anything left to say." She was hurt he would even suggest it

He took her hand in his, "I don't think that." He assured her, "But one person was particularly persuasive."

She looked at him puzzled, "I don't understand."

"Your daughter." He said, "She cornered me in the break room. Kind of let me have it."

"Lexi?" She asked

"Yeah well, she didn't really let me have it. But it's obvious she cares very much about you." He told her

"What did she say?"

"She blames herself. I told her she shouldn't." He explained, "She asked me what I would do if I had a big secret like that."

"She shouldn't have done that." Mary said

"Don't be angry with her. She just wanted to help."

"So what did you say?" She asked, "I mean, about what you would have done."

"Well, that's one of the things I was thinking about while I was waiting for you to get back from having drinks with Lou."

"How did you know where I was?" She asked

"I overheard you talking to him." He said, "He obviously cares very much about you, too. I think I've caught him and Murray giving me the evil eye a couple of times."

Mary smiled, "So did you come to any conclusion?"

"As a matter of fact I did." He said, "I came to the conclusion that … that I can't stand to see the look in your eyes that I saw that night." He caressed her cheek, "And I want to spend the rest of my life making sure I never see it again." He kissed her sweetly

"God, have I missed you." She said as their lips parted

"Not as much as I've missed you." He said, "So let's try this again. Mary Richards, will you marry me?"

She nodded, tears spilling from her eyes, "Yes, yes, I'll marry you."


	7. Chapter 7

Today was a big day and Lexi was pretty nervous. She was going to be meeting Mary's parents. Mary had told them about her when they returned from their cruise but she let Lexi decide if and when she wanted to meet them. Walter and Andy had played a round of golf and were joining Mary, Lexi and Dottie back at Mary's for lunch. Dottie and Mary were going over wedding plans when there was a knock at the door. She knew it was Lexi. She got up and crossed the room to answer it.

"Hi." She greeted Lexi with a smile, "Come on in."

Lexi stepped inside and smiled at the older woman sitting at Mary's table. Mary put a comforting arm around her, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She assured her

Mary guided her over to where Dottie sat, "Mom, this is Lexi."

Dottie stood up and studied her face for a moment, "Oh my." She breathed out, "What a beautiful young lady you are."

Lexi smiled nervously, "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Richards."

"Please call me Dottie." She insisted, "After all we're…" She almost said family, "I mean Mrs. Richards sounds too much like my mother-in-law."

Lexi laughed a little, "My mom says the same thing when people call her Mrs. James."

Dottie sat back down, "Come sit." She gestured to the one of the chairs, "So Mary tells me you have a real knack for journalism."

Mary walked into the kitchen, "It's true."

Lexi shrugged, "I guess so. I really want to go to Columbia. They have a great journalism program."

"Well, keep your grades up and I bet you could get a scholarship." Mary assured her as she got out some meat and cheese for sandwiches, "Did you talk to your counselor?"

"Yeah, but since I'm only a sophomore they won't really start working with me on colleges until next year."

Dottie looked at Lexi , "I'm sorry to stare, sweetheart but you look so much like my mother." She said then turned to Mary, "Doesn't she, Mary?"

Mary froze for a moment. She thought Lexi looked like Nick, "Well, mom, I hadn't noticed it and I think we need to stop inspecting her."

"It's okay, Mary. I like knowing that I look like someone." Lexi told her thinking about how much she had stared at Mary hoping to see a resemblance, "So, uh, did you make any decisions about the wedding?" She asked noticing the magazines on the table

"Well sort of. Mom and I have a little bit different view of how things should go…" She began but was interrupted by Andy and Walter coming through the door

"Son, you should never have missed that shot. It was straight down the line." Walter was instructing Andy on his golf game.

"I'll make sure I remember that, Walter." Andy said patiently and walked over to greet Mary who had just exited the kitchen, "Hi, Babe." He said kissing her

"Hi, yourself." She smiled wrapping her arms around his neck, "I take it my father won?"

He pulled her close, "That depends on what you consider winning." He explained, "I got to come back here to you."

"Ahem." Walter muttered

Mary pulled away, "Sorry, Dad." She said and suddenly remembered Lexi, "Dad, come over here." Walter crossed the room, "This is Lexi."

Lexi stood up, "It's nice to meet you, Dr. Richards."

Walter smiled, "It's nice to finally meet you, young lady." He said, "And please call me Walter."

"Okay, Walter." She said nervously

"Well, now that everyone is here why don't we sit down and eat lunch?" Mary suggested

After her parents and Andy left Lexi helped Mary clean up after lunch. She liked Walter and Dottie very much. They seemed very accepting of her but not pushy. It was certainly going to take some time to get used to this and she really appreciated Mary letting her take the lead.

"I hope that wasn't too overwhelming for you." Mary said rinsing off the dishes

"No, it wasn't. You're parents seem nice, even if they were staring." Lexi joked

Mary smiled, "I guess that's to be expected."

"Do I really look like your grandmother?" She asked

Mary looked at her and the truth was she did notice a resemblance. Her grandmother was also blonde and green eyed, but those green eyes staring back at her were not her grandmother's,"Yes, you do, your hair and eyes." She said not wanting to upset Lexi by telling her she looked like him. She didn't want Lexi to think it was painful to look at her, which it wasn't, "But you're still stuck with my nose and there's no question where you get that mouth."

"I'm glad." Lexi said, "People always tell me I have a pretty smile. My mom says women pay money to have a nose like mine."

Mary smiled, "Lexi, there's something I want to talk to you about and I hope you won't feel like I'm being pushy."

Lexi looked at her, "What is it?"

"Well, you know, my best friend Rhoda in New York is my matron of honor but I still need a maid of honor."

"You want me to be your maid of honor?"

Mary brushed the hair away from Lexi's face, "I would love for you too, but only if you're comfortable."

"Well, won't people wonder who I am? I mean won't there be people there who won't know." Lexi asked

"Well, that will mostly be Andy's family. We're not having anything huge, mostly family and friends from the station." She told her, "Honey, I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want you to."

Lexi smiled, "I'd love to."

**A MONTH LATER**

Mary was on her way to the airport to pick up Rhoda. Joe couldn't leave his business so Rhoda was coming alone. Mary was secretly grateful. It would give them more time alone. She didn't know why but she was terribly nervous about telling her best friend about her daughter. She hoped she would understand why she hadn't told her before. She pulled in and spotted Rhoda waiting by the arriving flights. She got out and popped the trunk.

"Rhoda!" She moved toward and quickly pulled her into an embrace

"Hi Ya, Kid!" Rhoda said pulling back to look at her, "Boy, getting married sure agrees with you. You look fantastic. You've gone from thin to voluptuous. I thought that only happened after marriage."

"You can blame that on Andy's cooking." She said as they put her suitcase in the trunk, "His mother is Italian and taught him how to make lasagna that is out of this world."

They got into the car and Mary looked at her friend, "I can't tell you how good it is to see you."

"Oh, Mare, you too." Rhoda echoed, "Hey, I'm starved, you wanna get some lunch?"

"Sure, but somewhere kind of quiet. I need to talk to you about something." She said as they pulled out into the street

They went to a little deli closed to Rhoda's hotel. They got their sandwiches and sat in a booth toward the back. Rhoda dived in and Mary nervously picked at her food. She looked up and noticed Mary had barely touched hers.

"Hey, kid, what's wrong?"

Mary sighed, "Rhoda, there is something I need to tell you and it's probably the hardest thing I've had to tell anyone."

Rhoda gasped, "You're pregnant!"

"No, Rhoda." She said, "But you're not too far off."

"Huh?"

Mary looked down, "God, this is hard." She looked back up, "There is something I did years ago that I've kept a secret and now it's caught up with me."

"What are you talking about?" Rhoda asked, "What could you have possibly done that was that bad."

"I had a baby, Rhoda." Mary said flatly

Rhoda started laughing, "That's funny, Mare. You're just kidding with me because I said I thought you were pregnant. What is it really?"

"I'm not kidding Rhoda." She said, "I had a baby and gave her up for adoption."

Rhoda put down her sandwich, "You're serious."

"Yes, and she found me." Mary informed her

"Found you?" Rhoda repeated, "You mean she knows who you are?"

Mary nodded, "She lives here and she accidentally came across her adoption papers. She's actually a friend of Bess's and she had heard Bess mention me."

"Oh, Mare. I…I don't know what to say." Rhoda couldn't believe it, "I wish you had told me sooner. It must have been so hard for you keeping that inside."

"It was and it actually feels kind of good to have it out in the open." Mary acknowledged, finally taking a bite of her sandwich

"So, what's she like?"

Mary smiled, "She's a great kid. She's interning at the station and doing a great job."

Rhoda reached across the table and took Mary's hand, "So you're okay with this?"

"Yeah, Rhoda, I am."


	8. Chapter 8

The big day was here and friends and family had gathered in the small chapel of the Presbyterian Church for Mary and Andy's wedding. Mary was in a small room getting ready with help from Lexi, Bess and Rhoda. Mary finished putting on her makeup and stood up.

"So, what do you think?" Mary asked. She looked stunning in a simple white dress

"Oh, Mare, you look sensational." Rhoda told her

"You look beautiful, Aunt Mary." Bess echoed

"So how much time do I have?" Mary asked

"About fifteen minutes." Rhoda informed her

Mary looked at Lexi who had been rather quiet all morning, "Uh, Rhoda, why don't you and Bess check and see if everything is okay in the chapel, huh?"

"Sure, Mare." Rhoda got the hint and she and Bess left the room

Lexi was sitting on the sofa. Mary walked over and sat next to her, "Are you alright?"

Lexi looked at her, "Yeah, I just feel a little weird."

Mary put an arm around her shoulder, "A little like you're on display?"

"I guess. I keep thinking everyone's wondering why I'm in your wedding. I mean the people who don't know."

"Well, I think most of Andy's family has been told by now and what they think doesn't really matter." She told her, "And the only other people here are Rhoda, Phyllis, Bess and some people from the station."

"But you're marrying Andy. I don't want his family to think …" Lexi trailed off looking away

"Think what?"

"I just don't want them thinking anything bad about you because of me." She admitted, "And I don't want to make this day weird for you."

Mary turned to face Lexi and looked her directly in the eye, "Now let's get something straight. I am not ashamed of you. If I didn't want you here, you wouldn't be here."

"But I know how hard it was to tell people. You had probably tried to forget about it after all this time."

"Forget?" Mary repeated, "Honey, not a day went by that I didn't think about you. I wondered where you were, how you were doing, if you were being loved."

"You don't wish I hadn't found you?" I mean it's made things really complicated for you."

Mary pulled her into her arms, "Oh Lexi, I wouldn't trade the last few months for anything." She assured her stroking her hair, "My only regret is that I didn't try harder to keep you."

Lexi pulled back, "Really?"

Mary brushed a hair out of her eyes, "Yeah, I know I did the right thing but a part of me will always wish there would have been a way for me to keep you." She told her, "You know, I would lie in bed at night when I was pregnant with you and feel you moving and kicking and I would talk to you all the time."

"You did?"

Mary nodded, "Sure, I would tell you how much I loved you and that I would find a way to make sure you had a good life. But it always came back to giving you up to make that happen."

"So I'm not a reminder of something stupid you did?"

Mary hugged her again, "Never." She pulled back, "Are you feeling better now?"

Lexi wiped at her eyes and smiled, "Yeah."

There was knock on the door and Rhoda poked her head in, "Mare, it's time."

"Alright." Mary said standing up, "It's time for me to get married."

The wedding march began and Rhoda, Bess and Lexi came down the aisle. Mary joined her father and he proudly walked his only daughter down the aisle. Mary stood with Andy at the front of the church and after promising to love honor and cherish, they recited vows they had written themselves.

Mary began, "Andy, I never thought I could be as happy as I am standing here today. I feel like I've waited a lifetime to find someone I could even think about forever with. I want to wake up with you every morning, have your babies, and grow old with you. I promise never to forget the important things. Not just the love and honor and cherish part but the other stuff, too. Like what you like on your pizza, that Saturday is a sacred day for sports and that you don't like store bought Italian food. I'll spend the rest of my days trying to be the best wife I can possibly be because, you see, when I look in your eyes, I see forever. I love you so very much."

"Mary, you couldn't possibly be any happier than I am today. I never thought I would feel like this about anyone. The first thing I noticed about you was how beautiful you look but it didn't take long for me to see how beautiful you are. I don't know anyone with a bigger heart or sweeter smile and I want to spend the rest of my days making sure that smile never goes away. I want you to have my babies and one day be surrounded by grandchildren. I promise to remember the important things too, like your favorite flower, that you don't like to get up until late on Saturday and that long distance phone commercials make you cry. I love you, Mary, and I will try every day not just to tell you, but show you."

They exchanged rings, the pastor pronounced them husband and wife and Andy kissed his bride. Afterward everyone gathered in the social hall for a small reception.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Mary and Andy were moving into their new house. They were postponing their honeymoon for a few days but had spent the night at the Hotel Leamington downtown. Rhoda, Dottie, Lexi, Bess and Phyllis were all pitching in to help unpack. Walter was at an AMA meeting. The movers had just delivered the furniture and it was getting close to lunch time.

Andy came in from the garage, "Honey, I hope you weren't planning on parking a car in that garage. Since you relegated my furniture to it, I don't think there's any room."

Mary laughed as she unpacked some books and put them in the built ins, "Very funny, the only thing in there is that ratty old chair."

"The new furniture you bought looks great, Aunt Mary." Bess said

"It really does, Mare, just great." Rhoda said

Dottie came out of the kitchen, "Well, Lexi is finishing up in the kitchen. Do you need any help in here sweetheart?"

"No, I think we've got everything pretty much done in here. With all of you helping it hasn't taken long at all." Mary replied just as there was a knock on the door. She put down the books in her hand and went to answer it. She opened the door to find Lexi's parents on the other side.

"Paul, Susan." She said surprised

"We're sorry to bother you right now, Mary but we've come for Lexi." Paul said

"Oh, well, come on it. I think she's in the kitchen." Mary stepped back and they came inside

"Mrs. James, I was going to bring Lexi home later." Bess told her

"I know, Bess but this is important." Susan told

Mary was growing concerned, "Is there something wrong?"

"It's between us and Lexi, if you don't mind. We'll just get her and leave."

"Alright." Mary said, "Lexi, can you come out here, please." She called out

Lexi came out of the kitchen, "I think everything's put away…Mom, Dad."

"Lexi, let's go." Paul said angrily

"Go? We were going to get lunch and then finish up." Lexi said

"I think maybe we should go ahead and do just that, don't you think Rhoda?" Phyllis suggested to the others

"You know Phyl, I think this is the first time I have ever agreed with you." Rhoda said, "We'll bring you guys back something, Mare."

Rhoda left with Phyllis, Bess and Dottie

"Lexi, we just got a call from your counselor. She wanted to know if we got the note she sent home with you. She told us you're almost failing two of your classes. You've got a lot of work to do to make it up."

Mary was puzzled, "Lexi, is this true?"

Lexi shrugged, "It's not that bad."

"Not that bad?" Mary repeated, "Honey, you can't let your grades slip. You'll ruin your chances of getting into Columbia."

"Mary, we don't need your help." Paul snapped, "Lexi, let's go and I don't want you spending time with Mary anymore. It's too distracting for you."

Lexi was on the verge of tears, "Dad, you can't do that. I have to finish my internship."

"How much longer does that last?" He asked

"Another couple of weeks, until the end of the semester. But Dad, it's not that bad." She said again

"It is that bad, Lexi , so after the internship this is over. We're your family, not her." He said, "Now, let's go."

Lexi turned to Mary and started to cry. Mary pulled her into an embrace, "It's okay, now you go home and work on getting those grades up, huh? I'll see you at the station tomorrow."

Lexi pulled away and wiped her eyes, "Okay."

Mary watched as she walked out the door with her parents.

Later that night Andy and Mary lay in bed, wrapped in each other's arms. Mary was unusually quiet and Andy knew Lexi was on her mind.

"Are you okay?" he asked

Her head rested on his chest, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked rubbing her back

She sighed heavily, "I can't the look on her face out of my mind."

"Maybe her parents will cool off after a while." He assured her

She pulled back and looked at him, "I don't think so. I think a lot of this has been coming. I get the feeling they've only tolerated this whole thing. They haven't been happy about it at all and I guess I can't blame them."

"You can't blame yourself either." He told her

She settled back in his arms, "I know, I just don't know what to do."

"Hmmm, I think I know something that might take your mind off things." He said, "I mean we've got a mission to accomplish, right?"

"Mission?" She asked smiling

He kissed her sweetly on the lips, "Yeah, Mission Mary or Andy Junior."

"Ah, well, why put off until tomorrow what you can do right now."


	9. Chapter 9

It was Lexi's last day at WJM and Mary had planned a combination going away and birthday party since her birthday was only about a month away and she assumed she wouldn't be able to see her. The last couple of weeks had been hard for both of them. They tried to talk as much as possible while working but, of course, there was no real privacy. Everyone was gathered in the newsroom for cake and to wish Lexi well.

"Lexi, I hope you can come back and work here again. You've done a great job." Lou told her

"I hope so too, Mr. Grant. I really liked it here." Lexi told him and for a moment Lou thought if he closed his eyes he would have sworn it was Mary talking

"Well, I guess I better get going, I've got to meet Charlene." Lou said, "Good luck Lexi."

"Thank you." She said as he walked out the door

"Honey, I'll go get the car." Andy said knowing they needed time alone. He turned to Lexi, "Good luck, Lexi."

"Thanks, Andy." She said as he walked away

Everyone was gone now except for Mary, "Hey, are you sure you're okay?"

Lexi smiled weakly, "Yeah, I guess."

Mary put an arm around her shoulder, "Come with me." She led her into Lou's office, "I have something for you."

"But you already gave me a present." Lexi said puzzled

"That was from all of us." Mary informed her, "This is from me." She went behind Lou's desk and pulled out a big flat package and handed it to her, "I think this will come in handy when you start writing."

Lexi opened the package and smiled, "This is a portfolio, like real writers use."

"Yeah, you'll need it for when you start looking for a job one day." Mary told her

Lexi hugged her tight, "Thank you, it's great."

Mary held on to her for few seconds, "You're more than welcome, Honey."

Lexi reluctantly pulled back, "I guess I should go. Bess said she'd pick me up and take me home. She's probably waiting for me."

Mary brushed Lexi's hair behind her shoulder, "Yeah, I guess you should." She agreed, "Now, I want you to keep those grades up and follow your dream. I want to see your name in the New York Times one day."

Lexi nodded and smiled, "Okay, I promise."

Mary had been resisting breaking down but couldn't hold it in any longer. She pulled Lexi into a tight embrace and began to cry, "Oh, Baby, am I gonna miss you."

Lexi had begun to sob as well, "It's just not fair, Mary."

Mary gently stroked her hair and back, "I know, I know but your parents believe their doing the right thing and I want you to respect them, okay?"

Lexi pulled back and wiped her eyes, "I will but …will I ever see you again?"

Mary smiled, "Sure you will. Your parents may change their mind one day, maybe cool off a little."

"I hope so." Lexi said

"Me too." She said holding back more tears, "Now you need to get going."

"I don't want to go." Lexi said, "Then it's really over."

"Lexi please, just go." Mary said. She didn't know how much more she could take

"Okay." She said opening Lou's door, "Bye, Mary."

"Goodbye, Sweetheart." Mary said as she watched Lexi walk out of Lou's office and her life. As the newsroom doors shut behind Lexi tears pooled in her eyes and she uttered the words she wanted to tell Lexi all along, "I love you, Baby."

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

Mary was out shopping for a birthday present for her mother and had stopped in a small jewelry store in the mall. After she had picked out what she thought was the perfect watch for her mother she spent some time browsing in the department store. She hoped to be shopping in the maternity section one day soon but it wasn't happening yet, no honeymoon baby. She and Andy had decided not wait to try and have a baby, given their ages and that they hoped to have more than one. She was looking at scarves when she heard a familiar voice.

"Mary?"

She turned in the direction of the female voice and saw Lexi, "Lexi!" Still holding the scarf she was looking at she immediately went to Lexi pulling her into a warm embrace, "Oh, Honey, how are you?"

Lexi pulled back, "Okay, I guess. How are you?"

"Fine." Mary assured her and looked around nervously, "Is your mother here?"

"Uh, yeah, she's upstairs looking at shoes." Lexi informed her, "So I can't talk long."

Mary smiled, "So, how's school? Are you keeping your promise?"

"Yeah, all A's this so far this semester." Lexi said with a hint of pride

"That's terrific!" Mary said, "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks." Lexi said noticing the scarf in Mary's hand, "Hey, that's a great scarf. Are you gonna buy it?"

Mary looked at it, "I'm thinking about it but I'm not sure it's really good with my skin tone." She said, "It would probably look better on someone with your coloring." She held it up to Lexi, "Yeah, it really looks better on a blonde. I think I'll get it for Georgette."

Just then Susan came down the escalator and saw them, her anger rising. She walked over to them, "Lexi, go to the car!" she snapped

"But, mom…" She stammered

"I said go to the car."

Lexi just looked at Mary and walked away. Susan turned to Mary, "Thinking of buying that for my daughter?"

"No, actually it's a gift for someone else." Mary said calmly

"I want you to stay away from her." Susan told her, "We don't need your interference. How dare you talk to her when we've made it clear how we feel?"

Mary exhaled heavily, "Susan, she came up to me. Do you really want me to act like I don't know her if I see her? And this probably won't be the only time we run into each other."

"She doesn't need you. Everything was fine until you were in the picture. She wants to be like you, have a job like yours. She'd rather spend time with you than at home with us or with friends her own age."

"She's curious, Susan. She wants to know me, understand where she came from. She's grown up not looking like anyone in her family, maybe not understanding some things about herself. I know how much you love her but frankly she has questions that only I can answer."

"Well, you've spent enough time with her to answer them. Just stay away from her." Susan said again, "You're not her mother."

The words cut like a knife, "I know that, Susan." Mary said, "I know it every day of my life." She walked away before the tears began to fall

Mary collected herself and paid for the scarf and headed home. She walked in the door to find Andy doing what he did best on Saturdays, watching sports.

"Hi, Babe." He said looking from the couch into the foyer, "Did you find a gift for your mom?"

Mary put her bag down and hung up her coat, "Yeah I got her a nice watch she should really like and I found a scarf for Georgette's birthday next month." She joined him on the couch

He put his arm around her and kissed her on the cheek, "Good, kill two birds with one stone. I'm glad it was a successful trip."

She leaned against him, "Yeah, I guess."

"You don't sound like you had a good time." He noticed she seemed tired, "I guess going by yourself isn't much fun. Shopping is kind of like sports, more fun with a group."

She laughed a little, "That's not it." She sat up and looked at him, "I saw Lexi, Andy. She was at the mall with her mother."

"Oh Honey." He pulled her into his arms, "I'm sorry. That must have been rough." He rubbed her back gently

She pulled away and wiped her eyes, "Well, she saw me and said something and we talked for a few minutes. Then Susan came up and ordered her to the car and proceeded to ream me for talking to her and oh so gently reminded me that I'm not her mother."

He wiped a tear away from her cheek, "Is there anything I can do to put a smile back on your face?"

Knowing she couldn't change anything she decided to try not to dwell on it and relax. She wrapped her arms around his neck, "Hmmm." She arched an eyebrow, "Make me some lasagna. I'm starved."


	10. Chapter 10

It was now early December and the hustle and bustle of the Christmas season was well under way. Mary and Andy were celebrating their first anniversary. The last year had been bittersweet for Mary. While she missed Lexi terribly, her marriage was more than she had hoped for. Despite the initial ups and downs of the first year of marriage and learning to live together things were going well and it was about to get even better. Thing at work were going well too. Mary had taken over more of the responsibilities of producing the news and Lou, in his characteristic style, had to grudgingly admit she was damn good on her own. Since their anniversary was on Sunday, they went out to dinner and dancing Saturday night. It was after one o'clock in the morning when they finally got home. They had exchanged gifts earlier in the day. She had given him a beautiful set of cufflinks he had been admiring and he gave her a stunning diamond necklace. Andy unlocked the door and let them in.

"That was a wonderful evening." Mary said as he helped her off with her coat, "And you've got quite the moves Mr. Rivers." She said turning to face him she wrapped her arms around his neck

"Well, I think my date had something to do with it." He pulled her close kissing her long and deep, "I had to keep up with you."

She smiled, "Honey, are you as tired as I am?"

He laughed a little, "Yeah, but I don't feel like sleeping."

"Why don't you fix a drink?" She said, "I'm going to get comfortable."

"Alright." He said walking into the living room over to the bar, "You want a brandy?"

"No, just club soda." She said, "That meal is sitting on my stomach like a brick."

"That's what you get for getting Italian food at a restaurant instead of homemade." He told her. He thought it strange she hadn't had a drink all night

"Yeah, yeah, I know." She said as she walked back to the bedroom

He poured their drinks and sat down on the couch. Mary came out a few minutes later in the black negligee she had worn on their wedding night, holding a small box in her hand. She took a seat next to him and handed him the box.

"Happy Anniversary, Darling." She said smiling

"Honey, you already gave me those cufflinks and they were way too much." He told her

"Well, I know but this is the real gift." She said mysteriously, "Go ahead. Open it."

He gave her a puzzled look but did as she said. He opened the box to find a small silver rattle, "Cute… I think." Maybe the alcohol and fatigue were keeping him from realizing what it was for.

"Read the card." She said

He noticed a small notecard folded over and picked it up. It read 'Mission Accomplished'. He finally realized and looked at her with a huge smile on his face, "You mean you're…we're?"

"Congratulations, Daddy." She said beaming

He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her slowly, "You have no idea now happy you've made me."

"I think I have an idea." She said

He couldn't stop smiling, "When did you find out?"

"A couple of days ago, but I wanted to surprised you on our anniversary." She looked at her watch "and since it's after midnight, it is our actual anniversary."

He had a million questions, "When are you due? Are you okay? Should you have danced like that tonight?"

She smiled at his enthusiasm and concern, "Slow down. It looks like early July so about eight weeks." She informed him, "And I'm fine and a little dancing isn't going to hurt me right now. You forget I've been through this before."

It was the first reference to Lexi she had made in a while, "I know you still miss her."

"I know it may be strange but I do." Mary admitted

"Strange? Honey, she's your daughter. You got a taste of knowing her and then it was taken away. I'd feel the same way."

"But don't you see, Andy? She's not really mine." Mary explained, "She doesn't belong to me."

"She sought you out and you were forging some kind of relationship." He pointed out

"Maybe, but the day I gave her away I lost any claim to her. Her parents are doing what they think is right. I feel so lucky that I got to spend the time with her that I did. I know she's okay and she's had a good life. That's more than I thought I would ever know."

"Is that really enough now?" He asked

She looked at him, her eyes slightly moist, "It has to be."

He pulled her into his arms, "Baby, I'm so sorry. When we started talking about having a baby right away, even before the wedding, I didn't expect things to turn out like this with Lexi. Maybe we should have waited."

She pulled back and looked at him, "Oh, Andy, no. I'm happier than I have ever been. I didn't mean for my comment to seem otherwise. I can't wait to hold our son or daughter in my arms. But right now all I want is to go to bed."

He smiled, "Me too." He said and they stood up. He gently slid his hand over her abdomen, "July huh?"

She put her hand over his pressing it closer to her abdomen, "Yeah."

He pressed a kiss to her forehead, "I love you so much."

"Yeah, you say that now." She told him, "Just wait until I'm all fat and hormonal with swollen ankles."

**THE NEXT EVENING **

To celebrate the good news and their anniversary Mary's parents took them out to dinner. They had decided to wait a few weeks to tell anyone else just to make sure everything was okay. They ate at Chez Nous and Mary quickly realized rich French food would have to be a rarity for her.

"Are you sure you're alright, Honey?" Andy asked. He didn't want to overreact, he knew some things were just a normal part of pregnancy but he worried none the less even if she may know what to expect

She smiled, "Yeah, I'm fine, some club soda should help."

"You better stock up on it right now, Son." Walter said to Andy, "This one drank enough to fill an ocean when she was pregnant." He said gesturing to Dottie

"I think I did too." Mary said without thinking but remembering her first pregnancy was almost unavoidable

There was an uncomfortable silence then Dottie tried to steer the conversation in a different direction, "I saw the most beautiful material, Mary, for the new drapes I want to have made for the living room."

"Here's your club soda, Ma'am." The waiter approached and put the glass on the table

"Thank you." She said taking a sip, "Did you buy it yet?" She asked her mother

"No, not yet, I'm always afraid I'll buy it and then see something I like even better." Dottie said

"Which means she'll never actually pick out anything." Walter said

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night Mary was reading in bed when Andy came in from the bathroom. He slid in bed beside her.

"Are you feeling any better?" He asked

She looked up from her book and smiled, "Yeah, I'm fine. You don't need to worry so much."

He moved closer to her and gently slid his hand over her abdomen again, "I can't help it."

"Well, I guess I'm just going to have to learn to live with a kind, attentive, supportive husband." She said leaning in to kiss him, "I mean we all have to make sacrifices in life."

"Hmm." He mumbled, "It is for a good cause."

They turned out the lights and Mary drifted into what began as a peaceful slumber but soon the visions began. She was right back where she had been and Nick's words rang in her ears

_You little tramp….handle it yourself_

She woke up with a start in a cold sweat, "No!"

Andy woke up and sat up next to her, "Hey, what's wrong?" He put an arm around her

Her breathing was rapid and shallow, "Nothing, sweetie, just a dream, probably all the hormones."

He rubbed her back, "You want some warm milk to help you sleep?"

"Ugh, I hate warm milk." She said

He pulled her into his arms and laid back down, "You want to tell me about it?"

"I don't think I can." She said. She didn't want to tell him she'd had a flashback. It would worry him too much

"You can tell me anything." He assured her

She knew he was right. She had to trust him to understand. He had been wonderful about everything so far, "I had a flashback, Andy, to when I told Nick about Lexi. But I'm sure it's just hormones."

He pulled her closer, "How long has this been going on?"

"Oh, just tonight." She assured him

"I don't want you going through this the entire pregnancy. You can't let these memories start eating you up again and I want you to remember that I'm not Nick."

She pulled away again and looked at him, "Believe me, I know you're not." She kissed him, "I love you."

**FOUR MONTHS LATER**

Spring was in full bloom and so was Mary. She had just reached twenty four weeks and her hormones and emotions were unpredictable at best but she was healthy and feeling good. It was Saturday night and she and Andy were settling in to watch a movie, once they found one they could agree on among the limited choices on the TV. She was in the kitchen getting popcorn ready when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it, Babe." Andy said getting up off the couch. He opened the door to find Bess and he date for the junior/senior prom, "Hey Bess, I thought you'd already be partying the night away."

"We're on our way but wanted to stop by and see you and Aunt Mary." She explained, "Oh, this is my date, Jason Foster. "

Andy shook Jason's hand, "Nice to meet you Jason, I'm Andy." He said, "Mary, Bess is here."

Mary came down the hall from the kitchen, "Bess, honey, don't you look beautiful." She hugged her

"Thanks, Aunt Mary." She said, "This is my date Jason."

Mary extended her hand, "It's nice to meet you Jason."

"You, too, Mrs. Rivers." Jason said politely

"Well, can you come in for minute?" Mary asked

"Actually, Aunt Mary, there's someone else who wants to see you." Bess explained and she and Jason stepped away from the door and Lexi and her date appeared in their place

"Hi, Mary." Lexi said smiling

Mary immediately pulled her into a hug, "Oh, my goodness, is it good to see you."

Lexi pulled back, "I've missed you." She said, "Oh, this is my date Brian Parker."

"Hi, Brian, I've heard a lot about you…from Bess." Bess had been keeping Mary informed on how Lexi was doing over the past year

"I know. Lexi told me who you are." Brian said, "It's really nice to meet you."

"Can you come in for a minute?" She asked

"Lexi, we'll wait in the car, it's okay." Bess told her and she and Jason headed to the car

Mary shut the door behind them, "Brian, do you mind if I steal your date for a minute?" She asked, "I need to talk to Lexi alone."

"Sure." Brian said

"Brian, why don't you and I sit in the living room?" Andy suggested, "This might take a while."

"Very funny. " Mary said, "Come on Lexi, let's go in the bedroom." She led her down the hall to the bedroom and shut the door. They sat together on the bed

"I'm afraid to ask but, do your parents know you're here?" Mary asked her

Lexi looked down, "No, and I don't care."

"Honey, you know that I'm glad to see you but I don't want you disobeying them."

"Well, how will they know?"

"That's not the point." Mary told her, "You shouldn't lie to them."

"I can't help it if Bess decided to come see you after she picked me up." Lexi rationalized

Mary turned to look her in the eye, "Well, I guess what's done is done and I can't say I'm not glad you did it." She didn't want to spend this little bit of time scolding her, "So this Brian, he's pretty special huh?"

"Yeah, he's really nice. He wants to be sports caster just like Andy." She told her

Mary laughed, "Well, Lexi I gotta warn you, sportscasters are nothing but trouble." She joked, "I mean look at the mess I'm in." She patted her rounded abdomen

"Yeah, Bess told me. Congratulations." Lexi said, "I guess Andy is hoping for a boy, huh?"

"Probably, at least he would have someone to watch sports with who might actually like it."

Lexi smiled, "I'm sure Brian would love to come over and watch games with him."

"Honey, all joking aside. I know you're mom has probably already talked to you but don't let yourself get caught up in a relationship so young. You've got so much going for you."

"I know." Lexi said, "I promise."

"Good." Mary said looking at her watch, "Well, you better get going. I'm so glad you stopped by but promise me you won't lie to your parents again."

"I won't. I just wanted to see you."


	11. Chapter 11

A couple of weeks later it was time again for the Tedi awards. It had been a rather successful night for WJM this year. Mary had won an award for a documentary she produced on nursing home abuse and Sue Ann had won for her Happy Homemaker show. But the big win was Murray, his first for news writing. Unfortunately Ted did not win and he was sulking plenty. Everyone had gathered at Mary and Andy's afterward for a celebration.

"Murray, if anyone deserved an award, it as you. It's a long time coming." Lou said pour himself a scotch at the bar

"Thanks, Lou. I still can't get over it." Murray said taking a seat on the couch

"Honey, I am so proud of you." Marie said, "I can't wait to tell the children."

Mary came in from the kitchen with a tray of hors d'oeuvres, "Here we are, a little something to snack on."

"They look wonderful Mary." Georgette said

"Yeah, yeah, great Mary." Ted mumbled

"Come on, Ted, cheer up. It's not the end of the world, you did win last year." Lou reminded him

"Honey, you want anything to drink?" Andy asked rubbing her back

"Actually I would love a ginger ale." She said, "And if you all don't mind I'm going to slip off these shoes and put on something a little more comfortable. I'll be right back." She walked down the hall to the bedroom

"Hey, Andy how's she doing, really?" Lou asked

"Oh, she's fine, you know, the usual stuff that goes along with pregnancy."

"No, I mean about Lexi." Lou explained.

"Better, I suppose, Lexi showed up a couple of weeks ago with her date for the prom. Mary's concerned about her lying to her parents. But she couldn't hide how happy she was to see her."

Just then the doorbell rang, "Who could that be? You're all here and it's after eleven." Andy said walking over and opening it. He found Lexi and Brian on the other side, "Lexi?"

"I'm sorry, Andy but I didn't know where else to go." Her eyes were red and puffy from crying

"Well, uh, come in." He opened the door and they stepped inside

Mary came down the hall having changed into a blouse and pants, "Lexi, what are you doing here?"

She looked into the living room and back to Mary, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have interrupted your party." She turned to leave but Mary stopped her

"Hey, it's okay." She noticed her eyes, "What happened?"

She threw her arms around Mary and started sobbing, "Well, honey, what is it?"

"Her parents told her they have to move again." Brian spoke up

Lexi pulled back, "My dad is getting transferred again. We have to leave as soon as I finish school."

"Uh, I think we should all get going." Lou suggested

"Yeah, it's getting late anyway." Murray said heading to the door with Marie, "See you Monday, Mare."

Everyone said their good nights and Mary led them into the living room, "Lexi, I know you're upset but it's not the end of the world."

"Mary, I only have one more year of school and I'll have to start over somewhere. I'll lose all my friends here. I mean it's hard enough with Bess going away to college but I'll have to leave them all… and Brian." She said looking at him

"Do your parents know where you are?" Mary asked

"I just ran out of the house when they told me. I was so upset." She bit her lower lip just like Mary did when she was upset

"Well, you need to call them and tell them. We'll take you home. I think we need to talk, all of us." Mary suggested

Lexi wiped her eyes, "Okay."

"You can use the phone in the kitchen if you want." Mary offered

Lexi nodded and got up heading to the kitchen

"Honey, maybe we should just let Brian take her home." Andy had a bad feeling about the whole thing

"No, she came to see me for a reason. This is getting out of hand." Mary said

Lexi came back into the living room, "I called them."

Mary stood up, "Alright, let's get you home."

They headed to the door and Brian took Lexi's hand, "Call me later, okay." He said kissing her sweetly on the cheek

They pulled up to Lexi's house and they followed her into the house. Her parents were standing in the living room obviously worried sick. They immediately embraced her.

"I should have known you would have something to do with this." Paul said looking over at Mary noticing her rounded abdomen, "Shouldn't you be concentrating on your own child instead of interfering with ours."

"Hey, wait just a minute…"Andy began forcefully

Mary put her hand on his arm, "Andy, it's okay."

"No, Honey, it's not." Andy said turning to Paul, "My wife didn't ask for any of this. Lexi found her and wanted to know her. All Mary has done is try to answer her questions and let Lexi call the shots where a relationship is concerned."

"Lexi doesn't know what she wants." Susan said, "We're her parents and she'll live by our rules."

"Mom, just stop it." Lexi said, "Why don't you understand? I'm trying to learn about myself and where I came from and it's my decision. I'm not a kid anymore."

"Lexi, ever since you found her your schoolwork has suffered and you hardly spend time here or with your friends." Susan said

"Mom, I was a little caught up in helping with her wedding then and I'm making straight A's now." Lexi explained

"Would you be if you were still spending time with her?" Paul asked then turned to Mary again, "And as for you, you seemed more than willing to monopolize her time."

"Paul, I didn't spend that much time with her. We saw each other at work and sometimes for shopping and girls night with Bess. I wasn't going to turn my back on her again, if she wanted to spend time with me."

"How do you think it made us feel for her to go behind our backs when she found out who you were?" Susan asked, "We've raised her, loved her. She didn't need you."

"But Susan, don't you see, she did." Mary explained, "She needed to know why she was given up. She needed to her questions answered."

"Well, it doesn't matter now because we're moving. So that puts an end to this." Paul said

"Dad, I don't want to move. I only have one year of school left and I want to stay here." Lexi said

"Lexi, I know it may not seem fair but that's the way it is."

"I'm not going." Lexi said defiantly

"Now Lexi, don't be ridiculous." Susan said, "You're going with us."

"I want to stay here." Lexi said

"Oh and where would you stay?" Paul asked

"I want to stay with Mary." Lexi said out of the blue

Paul's anger was about to reach a new level, "You put her up to this before you got here, didn't you."

"Paul, I didn't say anything to her except that we would take her home." Mary was almost too stunned to speak. She turned to Lexi, "Honey, what made you think you could stay with us?"

"Mary, please. It's just for one year and I could even help with the baby when it's born. I don't want to leave."

"Honey, I know you don't but you can't stay with us. You have to go with your parents. I'm sorry but that's just how it is."

"What if they said it's okay?" Lexi asked

"Absolutely not, that's nonsense. Lexi, you are going with us and that's final." Paul ordered

Lexi looked at Mary tears pooling in her eyes, "Please, Mary."

Mary looked at her then to her parents and in a split second made a decision she hoped she wouldn't regret, "Lexi, it wouldn't work. Andy and I are having a baby and we don't need a teenager around complicating things. Now I'm sorry but we don't want you living with us. Please understand."

She burst into tears, "I understand alright. You didn't want me then and you don't want me now!" She cried and ran out of the room up the stairs to her bedroom, the slam of the door reverberating throughout the house

Without a word Mary turned and walked past Andy to the door. He followed behind.

It suddenly dawned on Susan what Mary had just done, "Mary…"

She turned back tears in her eyes, "Don't think for a minute I meant any of that. I would take her in a heartbeat. But I would rather she leave her hating me than hating you for not letting her stay."


	12. Chapter 12

Mary and Andy drove home in silence. They were both too stunned to saw anything and Andy was worried about how this was affecting Mary emotionally. The last thing she needed was stress. They walked in the door and he helped her off with her coat. She turned around to face him and burst into tears.

He pulled her into his arms, "Honey, its okay."

She pulled back, "Damn it, Andy, it's not okay. I just told my daughter I didn't want her. Do you have any idea how hard that was for me?"

"Mary, I know it was." He said pausing before asking what he wanted to ask so it would come out right, "Did you really mean what you said?"

"I just told you I didn't." Mary said. She was exhausted.

"No, I mean to Paul and Susan. That you would take her?" He explained

She had said that without even thinking about how Andy would feel, "I did mean it. If her parents felt differently I would want her to stay with us."

"Mary, do you know what you're saying?" Andy asked, "It's one thing in theory to want to do that but to really take her in."

"Are you saying you don't want her to live with us?" Mary asked

"No, I didn't say that. I just wonder if you really thought about it." Andy said, "Look, let's at least go to bed and argue about this in there instead of standing in the foyer."

"Fine." She said walking past him down the hall to the bedroom

Mary changed again into her pajamas. Andy watched smiling at the sight of her rounded abdomen.

He really didn't know what to say. He had come to accept that Lexi was a part of both their lives. He supported Mary doing whatever she wanted to do with regard to a relationship with her and he hurt for her when it was abruptly cut short. But he didn't know how he felt about her living with them. It obviously wasn't going to happen but Mary obviously wanted it to, at least part of her did.

She got into bed beside him and he put his arm around her, "If taking her in made you happy, I would support you."

She leaned against him, "Well, it really doesn't matter. Her parents would never allow it. But I sure can understand how Lexi feels."

"Yeah, having to start over again. It can't be easy on a kid." Andy agreed

"Well, she's already losing her best friend. Bess is off to college in a few months." She thought about Rhoda and how much she wished she was here, especially with the baby coming. She wanted her son or daughter to know their Aunt Rhoda

Andy knew immediately what she was thinking, "When was the last time you talked to Rhoda?"

"A couple of weeks ago." She told him

"Then why don't you call her tomorrow? It might do you good. She has a way of cheering you up." Andy suggested

Mary pulled back and smiled at him, "How did I get so lucky?" She asked, "A loving husband, a baby on the way and a best friend who can always make me laugh."

He rubbed his hand over her swollen abdomen, "Well, as for the best friend part, I can't say. But the other isn't luck. You make it easy for me to be crazy in love with you." He felt the baby move under his hand, "See, Michael agrees with me."

"Michael?" She questioned arching an eyebrow, "I think you're confused. Her name is Abby."

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Susan knocked on her daughter's bedroom door. The previous night had been fitful for all of them. She had never seen Lexi so upset. She finally realized just how much Mary loved her. She could have easily told her she could stay with her but she walked away instead of wanting to tear a family apart. One she helped create by giving up Lexi in the first place.

She poked her head in, "Sweetheart, are you okay?"

Lexi was lying on the bed staring at the ceiling. She had hardly slept all night, "I guess."

Susan sat on the end of the bed, "You want to talk about it?"

Lexi sat up and looked at her mother, "Why did she do it, Mom?" She asked, "All the talks we had she told me she wished she'd been able to keep me. She wanted me in her wedding and did so much to help me with wanting to be a journalist. Then she says something like that. I guess she didn't mean any of those other things she said."

"Honey, you have to understand that she's got a life with her husband, a baby on the way. It just wouldn't work."

"Yeah, a baby she actually wants." Lexi got up off the bed and went over to her desk, "She gave me this on my last day at the station." She said picking up the portfolio, "I just don't understand how I could have been so wrong about her."

Susan couldn't take it anymore. Her feelings about Lexi having a relationship with Mary were not worth seeing her in so much pain, "Lexi, she didn't mean what she said."

Lexi looked at her, "What?"

Susan sighed, "After you stormed upstairs she told us she wanted you but she didn't want to interfere in our lives. She thought if you left here thinking she didn't care you'd get over it and it would be best for everyone."

"She really said that?" Lexi asked, "So she really wanted me to stay with her?"

"Yes, now I don't know how her husband would feel but she wanted you then and she wants you now." Susan said having to look past her own pain

"But you still won't let me stay." Lexi said, "Can I at least see her before we leave?"

"Your father and I have talked it over and we don't see any harm in that."

Lexi smiled, "Thanks, Mom." She looked around the room, "I'm going to miss it here. I never liked living anywhere as much as I like it here. Not just because of Mary but because I made the best friends I've ever had here and of course, Brian."

Susan got up and went to her daughter putting her arms around her, "I know, honey, I know."

**A WEEK LATER**

Andy was putting the crib together in the nursery while Mary was preparing dinner. She took the casserole out of the oven to let it cool and went to check on his progress. It was slow. She couldn't help but laugh.

"Maybe you should have taken Mr. Grant up on his offer to help." She said standing in the doorway

"I've got everything under control, Babe." He said clearly in over his head, "But these instructions are lousy."

She walked over and looked at them, "Uh, sweetie, that's Japanese."

"Haha, I know that, English is on the other side. Neither one make sense."

"Right, well, we've got about two and half months, you should be able to figure it out by then." She patted him on the back just as the doorbell rang, "I'll get it. I just took the casserole out of the oven so we'll eat in just a minute."

She walked down the hall and opened the door to find Lexi and her parents on the other side, "Lexi, what are you doing here?"

"Mom and Dad said I could come say good bye. We leave in a couple of days." She told her

"Well, come on in." she pulled the door back and they stepped inside

"Alright, Babe, I give up." Andy came walking down the hall, "Would it impugn my masculinity to call Lou and..."

"Honey, Lexi's here to say good bye." Mary told him

"I'm sorry if we're interrupting anything." Susan said

"Oh, not at all. Andy was just trying to put the crib together." Mary said, "Why don't we talk in the living room?"

They made their way into the living room and Mary and Lexi sat next to each other on the couch, "Mom told me what you said after I kind of acted like a brat and ran out of the room."

"Honey, I didn't want to hurt you." Mary told her

"I understand now. I just really wish I could stay. I'm really gonna miss my friends, and Brian…and you."

"I know you will and I'm going to miss you like crazy, too. But we can write and talk." She told her, "Listen, I've got something for you. I'll be right back."

"You don't have to give me anything, Mary." Lexi told her

"I know but I want to." she said as she walked down the hall to the bedroom

In a few minutes she came back with a small black velvet box in her hand and sat back down next to Lexi, "This is something that's been in my family for a long time and I want you to have it." She opened the box revealing a beautiful silver locket

Lexi was stunned, "Mary, are you sure you want me to have that?

"Every girl in my family has had this handed down to them when they turn eighteen. But I won't see you on your birthday so I wanted to give it to you now." Mary explained

"But don't you want to keep it. I mean don't you want to give it to your daughter one day?"

"I am giving it to her." Mary said, "I want you to have it, Honey." She unhooked it and put it around her neck

Lexi hugged her, "Thank you, it's beautiful."

Mary held on for a while, "Boy, I really am gonna miss you." She pulled back, "But we'll write and call, huh?"

Lexi looked at her parents, "Can we?"

"Uh, no Lexi, I don't think so." Paul said, "Now let's go."

"But Dad…" She said

"Now Lexi, we let you say goodbye and now it's time to go." He insisted

They walked to the door and Mary and Lexi hugged one last time, "Lexi, I hope you know how much I love you, Baby."

"I know."

Mary pulled back, "Now, I want you to keep up your grades. Senior year is important."

"I know and I promise." She hugged Mary again, "I love you, Mary."

"Lexi, let's go sweetheart." Susan said

Mary watched as they walked out the door. Andy put his arm around her, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." She said wiping her eyes, "So, I guess we better eat before it gets cold." She headed down the hall into the kitchen

"Mary, are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" He asked following her into the kitchen

"Andy, what do you want me to say…" She began but the doorbell rang again, "Damn it, who could that be?"

She walked past him to the door. She opened it and there stood Lexi with her parents, suitcase in hand, "What's going on?"

"Can we come in?" Susan asked

"Uh, yeah sure."

"Hey, what's going on?" Andy asked

"We've talked about it and even though this is very hard for us, we think Lexi would be better off staying here than having to move for just one year." Paul said

"You mean stay here, with us?" Mary asked

"If you'll have me." Lexi said

"Well, Honey, of course but this is a little…I mean we're not exactly prepared."

"Oh, the suitcase?" Lexi said, "I'm not moving in just yet. They don't leave for a couple of days."

"Did you know about this the whole time, Lexi?" Mary asked

"No, we went back to the car and they got out my suitcase and told me."

She looked at Lexi's parents, "Are you sure?"

"No, but we can see how much it means to her to stay here…for a lot of reasons." Susan said, "We realized how hard it would be for her and she only has one year until college."

"Lexi, are you sure this is what you want?" Mary asked, "Because things are going to be different. You'll have rules here just like with your parents. You'll have a curfew, chores. It will mean that our relationship will change."

"I'm okay with that, Mary. I wasn't upset about my parents' rules except the one about not seeing you. I just want to stay here with my friends and Brian…and you."

Mary looked at Andy, "Are you sure that you're okay with this?"

"Hey, why not, we'll have a live in baby sitter."

Mary looked at Lexi, "Well, if you're sure then welcome home, Baby." She hugged her

THE END

Stay tuned for the sequel tentatively titled Better Left Alone. Lexi is determined to fine Nick. Can Mary stop her from making a terrible mistake?


End file.
